No such thing as Happy Endings
by catrod1992
Summary: When Malik and Ryou were little they would always play "Rescue the Princess" but, Ryou has to move. Malik promises his "Princess" they will play again when he return but will Ryou remember that promise.
1. Prologue Rescue

_Ok I have been in a really crappy mood since I went on spring break so this series is the result of that. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS_

===My pov===

"Please help save me" cried a small albino child

The child was in a toy castle looking out to his prince just waiting to be rescued. The prince looked up at the child and smiled

"Don't worry princess I will save you" the child prince said

The child prince rushed over to the toy castle and climbed its walls to rescue his princess. He got to him and knelt down then kissed the albino's hand.

"I am here my lady" the tanned prince said

"Thank god I was beginning to lose faith but there is an evil dragon that is keeping me here" the albino said

"Then I will slay the dragon and set you free my princess" the prince said

"Hurry I hear the dragon coming" the albino said

The tanned prince spotted the dragon at the bottom of the tower. He drew out a sword and cried

"I will protect my princess" he said

Then he jumped down and attacked the dragon, the dragon roared and attacked the prince. The prince chuckled and -chop- the dragon's head was off. The albino princess cheered and looked down at his rescuer.

"Princess jump down and I will catch you" the tanned prince said

The albino child nodded his head and jumped down, the tanned prince caught the child and stared deep into those sweet brown eyes. The albino eyes remind the prince of sweet rich chocolate that was made with the utmost care and love.

"Thank you for rescuing me my fair prince" the albino said

"I had to my princess or there is no happy ending" the tanned prince said

"I love happy ending, I would hate to not see one" the albino said

They both laughed then someone cleared their throat which broke them away from their fantasy. They looked to who it was and it was the albino adopted father. The man had long silver hair that covered his right eye, the man wore a red suit that was quite different from the other suits men would wore. The albino child got out of his prince arms and rushed over to his father to hug him.

"Father" the albino said

"Were you and Malik playing rescue the princess again" The silver haired man asked

"Of course it's my favorite game" the albino said

The tanned prince walked up to the albino child and hugged him, the albino smiled and laughed. The prince loved to hear his princess laugh and he enjoyed to see him smile. The father smiled at the two boys, they were so happy together this was going to be hard on his son.

"Ryou I have to talk to you" the father said

"What is it father am I in trouble again" the albino asked

"No you are not in trouble but I do not know how to say this" the father said

"Father what's going on" the albino asked

"Ryou...you know that project that I have been working on" the father said

"The one that you are working on with Kaiba corp." the albino said

"That's the one well in order for me to work with Kaiba corp. I have to work with them in America" the father said

"How long are you going to be gone father" the albino asked

"Ryou this isn't going to be a business trip...I am going to move there" the father said

"Move but, that means I have to leave my prince" the albino said

"Sir can't there be another way" the prince said

"I am sorry Malik there isn't" the father said

"But can't Ryou stay here I am sure my family won't mind" the prince said

"I think they would Malik" the father said

"But father I don't want to leave Malik" the albino cried

"I know you don't Ryou but this is going to help put Industrial Illusions on the market" the father said

"But father" the albino cried

"I am sorry Ryou the only thing I can do is try to shorten on how long we are going to stay in America" the father said

The albino cried onto his prince's shoulder, the prince hugged the crying boy and he looked up at the older man.

"How long will my princess be gone" the prince asked

"The best I can say is two years" the father answered

"See princess it's only for two years it won't be that long" the prince said

The albino looked up at his prince, the prince smiled and wiped the tears of his princess.

"When you come back we will play rescue the princess again" the prince said

"Promise" the albino said

"Of course I promise" the prince said

He knelt down and took the boy hand and kissed it.

"I promise princess Ryou we will play rescue the princess when you come back" the prince promised

===end of prologue===

Malik: so what's up?

Cat: I am depressed that's what's up

Malik: what happen?

Dark: she wants to move out when she is eighteen but her parents are having a hard time with that

Cat: omg they barely pay attention to me anyway and now that I want to move out I'm the center of attention

Malik: wow

Cat: tell me about it *sigh* I'm already on my own most of the time so it won't matter *sigh*

Ryou: just do what makes you happy

Hikira: that's what I've been telling her

Cat: *sigh* R&R


	2. Chapter 1 Princesses are stupid

===Ryou pov===

Princesses, just some random bitch that gets kidnapped and trapped in a tower. Then she hopes and waits for some stupid ass whole prince to slay a dragon and rescue her dumb ass. God what idiots princess are don't they know there is no such thing as happy endings. There is no white knight in shining armor. There is no love at first sight. There is no love of your life that will protect you till the end of time. The only thing there is the fact of knowing someone that won't rescue you when you need them...I accepted that fact a long time ago.

"Hey Ryou are you still there bro" someone called

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at who was yelling at me. It was a guy with smoky black hair and storm grey eye. He wore a sleeveless jacket with a black muscle shirt and ripped grey shirts. He is I guess what you say my best friend Kyle

"I was just thinking" I said

"Really about WhAt" he said

"Shut up and quiet being a dumb ass" I said

"Oh come on Ryou I was just playing with ya" he said

"Really then I am just playing with you when I knock all of you teeth out" I threaten

"Ouch what the hell pissed you off today" he said

"Stupid school, stupid teachers, stupid principal, and stupid Pegasus" I said

"I see why don't you quiet school" he asked

"Because Pegasus will cut me off if I don't" I said

"That sucks but he still gives you money even though you are failing every class" he said

"Shut up its better this way at least I am the one buying the drinks and not you" I hissed

"But I am the one that gets the drinks" he said

"Touché" I said

Then I heard a cell phone ringing, I sighed because it was mine. I reached for my pocket and got it out. It was a test from Pegasus. It said come home please love dad

"Pegasus" Kyle said

"No it's the president he is asking if we can do jello shots at the white house" I said

"Really then let me come too" he laughed

I sighed and took another shot of tequila.

"Ah this is the good stuff" I said

"Speaking of good stuff guess what I got" he said

He pulled out a small plastic bag, inside was the treat of a druggie. I smiled and took another shot.

"You are the best Kyle you know just how to cheer me up" I said

"Yup swapped some of this stuff from the cops" he said

"I don't care how you got it just gave me some" I said

"Alright" he said

He threw me the bag and I got out some paper then I quickly made myself a fatty. I got out my lighter and liter it. I sighed heavily as the drugs relaxed my body.

"I take that back this is the good stuff" I said

"It is dude gave me some of that drink" he said

I handed him the bottle and took another puff. This was all I need in life a few drinks, a couple fatty and my best bud Kyle. After thirty minutes me and Kyle were out of our mind good thing we were in an alley way or the cops would surely bust us, not like it would be the first.

"Hahahah dude we are so f-up right now" Kyle said

"Ahaha I know and you care screw life this is what haha all I need" I said

Then someone cleared the throat we turned our heads to see Pegasus. Gezzz the idiot always kept wearing the same red suits makes you want to think if he even changes.

"Oh great you're here ahaha" I laughed

"I asked you to come home Ryou" he said

"And I didn't want to" I said

He walked up to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt, he pulled me up so he could smell my breath. Then he slapped me, I didn't care I would always get a slap to the face when I came home drunk or stoned.

"We are going home" he said

"No" I said

"Hey man you are taking my best bud" Kyle said

"You young man leave my son alone and go be a leech to someone else" Pegasus said

"Don't talk to him like that" I hissed

"Let's go now" he said

The usually body guards came and I growled I hated when Pegasus brought his body guards because I can't out run them, I can't out fight them and I can't even out smart them. I follow Pegasus out of the alley way and towards his limo. One of the body guards opened the door and I got in then Pegasus got in. I sat in the middle of the seat because a guard was sitting by the door making sure I wouldn't make another escape while on the road. The limo drove off and Pegasus sighed

"Ryou you are hurting me" he said

"Good go die in a ditch somewhere" I said

"Ryou what happen to my son that was kind and gentle" he said

"He died while shopping for ponies" I said

"Ryou stop it" he said

"Stop what" I said

"Stop the sarcasm" he said

"No way it's too fun" I said

"God damn it" he sighed

He pulled out a mirror and forced me to look at my reflection.

"Ryou look at yourself" he said

"No" I said

I tried to fight him but one of the guards held my shoulders and I looked into the mirror. I saw a sixteen year old man with blood red eyes, those held so much anger and furry they would remind you of the eyes of a killer. The man also short white which look like it was cut with a butcher knife. The man also wore a small black dagger eye ring. The man skin was pale like he never been out in the sun. I growled and glared at Pegasus.

"And what does looking at my reflection suppose to do" I hissed

"Now look at this" he said

He pulled a small picture of a six year old with long snow white hair, the boy had eyes almost the same color as chocolate. The boy wore a pathetic pink princess dress...but he looked happy to wear it.

"I still don't get it" I hissed

"Ryou you were so kind and innocent when you were a child and now...I am sorry to say you're a monster" he said

"Thank you" I said

"Ryou that is not a good thing" he said

"Why do you care, you work at your lovely company all the time, why do you care about me now" I said

"My son I have always cared about you" he said

"Liar" I said

"I have even given up drinking just to make sure you wouldn't" he said

"Yeah good job with that" I said

I looked out the window and notice that we were going in the wrong direction home. I looked at Pegasus and sighed

"You noticed" he said

"Where are we going" I said

"We are leaving Ryou" he said

"Great boot camp, I always wanted to go there for an early spring break" I said sarcastically

"No Ryou its boot camp we are moving" he said

"Really where to Miami, Dallas, New York, come on it's easy to get drugs from those places" I said

He stayed silent and it hit me hard. No way, No way in hell would he be thinking of moving me to another country. I jumped and made a B line for the door the guards quickly reacted and pinned me to the floor. One of them got out a needle and my eyes widen in fear.

"Pegasus you ass whole you are going to drug me and ship me off to another country aren't you" I yelled

"I am going with you two Ryou...this is for the best" he said

"You god damn bastard" I yelled

The guard got my arm and places the needle in the vein I let out a hiss in pain and tried to move but, my body wouldn't let me. The drug's effects were fast everything started spinning then went dark. I felt my body being lifted up then some people talking. One of them I can recognize as Pegasus.

"We will be going home to Domino, Japan" he said

/Domino/ I thought

"I hope your prince will keep his promise" he said

/Prince and what promise/ I thought

===end of part 1===

Ryou: 0____o

Cat: so what did you think?

Ryou: am I Bakura or something

Cat: no I thought about how you can be a spoil rotten kid

Ryou: Y____Y why me

Hikira: wow I hardly recognized Ryou

Dark: lol R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	3. Chapter 2 Wake up call

===Malik pov===

His scent of lilacs and lilies filled my nostrils, the scent was sweet and innocent. Those lovely brown eyes that seemed to shine with happiness the ones I enjoyed seeing, such a beautiful chocolate color. His snow white hair brushed gently across his porcelain like skin. He smiled at me, years had passed yet he aged like the finest wine in the world.

"Malik" he said

"Ryou" I said

I reached out for him and -slap- I felt foam on my face. I opened my eyes to discover white foam all over my face, I sat up and wiped the stuff off of my face then I heard a chuckle. I looked to who was laughing, he looked kind of like me but in a more mischievous manor. His hair was spiked up like a porcupine and he a muscular body then mine. He sat on my lavender silk cover bed with a can of shaving cream in one hand and a feather in the other.

"Marik you ass" I said

"What you broke your alarm clock so Isis told me to wake you up" he said

"You didn't have to use shaving cream "I hissed

"I know but, I couldn't resistance the chance" he said

"Get out of my room" I yelled

He laughed and ran out of my room. I sighed and fling the blankets off of me, I went over to my bathroom and washed the foam off of my face. I grabbed a white fluffy towel and dried my face off. I sighed and looked at my reflection. I saw a teen with faded gold hair that gently reached the back of his shoulders, the boy had light lavender eyes, there was a black mark start from the corner of his eye then going across then it went down and across so it was just above my cheek. Never let Marik talk you into going to a party that is downtown where god knows what happens. I looked around my large bathroom, the walls were a soft gold color bored with a white wood frame. The sink counter in front of me was a large garnet counter with a black metal sink. Above the sink was a mirror cut in a perfect art work. I looked to my left and saw the cream colored shower curtains with a round gold shower rod. Just a few feet away from the shower was a door that led to the toilet, I had to have a separate room for the toilet because I don't trust Marik anymore since I had found the python snake in my bathroom. I sighed heavily and looked back at the mirror.

"Well only a few more weeks till spring break" I said to the reflection

I left my bathroom and went back into my room. My room was quite large the floors were covered with light vanilla colored carpet. Across from the bathroom door was a large metal canopy bed with see through white silk drapes, the bed was big enough to fit ten people in it. On both sides of the bed were two dark wood night stands with crystal lamps on each of them. A few feet away from my bed was a dark wood desk that held my pc and some framed picture of the family.

I walked over to the desk and picked up the golden framed picture. I started at the two smaller boys in the picture, it was me and my childhood play mate Ryou Bakura. Ryou was dressed in a light silver princess dress and I was dressed in a light purple prince outfit. I sighed heavily, after Ryou move we lost touch of course I tried to send him a few letters but, I never got a reply back from him. I thought back to my dream, Ryou looked so beautiful in my dream. I gently kissed the picture

"Hey Malik quit jacking off to your pictures and hurry up" Marik said

I turned around to see Marik with his arm cross over his chest and his usual smirk, he was already dressed in his school uniform. I started to glare at him.

"I wasn't jacking off" I said

"Sure you weren't" he chuckled

"Marik get out of my room before I tell Isis about you history exam" I said

"Ok just don't tell Isis, I am still recovering from the last lecture" he said

He left my room and I sighed again, I went into my walk in closet and got out my Domino Private High School uniform. This was black slack, white button long sleeved shirt, a dark blue jacket with the junior patch on the left chest pocket. Domino Private had four patches for each class freshmen was copper rose in a garden, sophomores patches are a bronze knight helmet on a pedestal, juniors is a silver sword with vine like hands holding the hilt and seniors have a gold lion crest. I got out a light purple tie and quickly got dressed, the students at the school are allowed to wear any color of tie which is pretty cool. I put on my black leather shoes then I grabbed my bag and left my room. I went down stairs towards the dining room when I got there I saw my brother, my sister Isis and my brother Rishid eating breakfast.

Isis was an extremely beautiful woman she had long silk like black hair and wonderful blue eyes, I having trouble believing that she is still single. After my father died Isis took over the museum he owned and now she owns several museums in different countries. Rishid is my adopted brother my family took him in a couple years before Isis was born, my mother believed she wouldn't be able to give brother to children so she adopted Rishid when he was just a new born. But I don't care if he is adopted or not Rishid is my brother and I love him. Rishid is bald but he has a long jet black pony tail in the back of his head, on the right side of his face was scar burn. Rishid eyes were a greenish yellow color. Then there is my twin brother Marik, he is kind of weird at times. Marik like to point out that he was born three seconds before me making him the "Older Brother" and at times I wonder if he is my twin.

I sat down next to Marik and a maid placed a plate of freshly cut fruits, I don't like to eat meat a lot it makes me sick to see dead animals on my plate. I picked up the fork and knife and cut a piece of strawberry and ate it.

"Did you sleep well brother" Rishid asked

"He sure did" Marik chuckled

I stepped on Marik foot and he let out a silent cruse. Isis sighed heavily, she was use to me and Marik fighting in the morning.

"Malik your brothers told me you had trouble waking up this morning" Isis said

"Yeah...I was having a good dream" I said

"Really" she said

"Yes" I said

"I am gonna see it was a hot dream" Marik said

I stepped on his foot again this time even harder. Rishid chuckled lightly at Marik's pain. After breakfast me and Marik hugged Isis and Rishid goodbye then went into the mansions garage and got into the brand new 2010 Camaro. Marik got into the driver seat and I got into the passenger seat

"I am glade Isis got me a car" Marik said

"What do you mean you it's our car" I said

"Yeah but I have a driver licenses and you don't" he said

"Shut up, I am still going to drivers Ed" I said

Marik started up the car and left the mansion and went towards the school.

"It's not that hard Malik" he said

"It is for me" I said

"Don't worry you will get use to it" he said

After a twenty minute drive we finally arrived at the school, the school was quite large about as big as five football fields there were three different buildings. Each build was five stories tall and were named after some of the greatest warriors in history. There was the William Wallace building which contained all of the history, science and foreign language classes. Then is the Joan of Arc, which had all of the art, math, and language art class. And the last building is well it doesn't have a name yet, the school had decided to let student pick the name and so far it had been a tough competition. Marik was about to park in the usually spot until some guy pulled and parked on our spot, the guy was on a black V-Storm 1000 he wore a jet black helmet it was difficult to see his eyes through the helmet. He got off the bike and was about to walk away.

"Hey you're in my spot" Marik yelled

The guy looked at us then walked away, Marik hissed and put his car in reversed. After ten minutes of looking parking we found one, Marik and I quickly got out of the car and rushed over to our first period chemistry. We got into the class room panting for breathe the teacher looked at us and sighed. He was a man in his late forties with grey eyes and grey hair, most of his hair was missing from the top of his head. He was pretty hefty but he was just as smart and his weight. He wore tan pants and a white collar shirt, he looked at us and sighed.

"Glad you two could make it, I was beginning to wonder if you two decide to start an absent record" he said

"Sorry Mister Farewell" I said

"That's alright now take your seats and I will continue the lesson" he said

I nodded my head and I went to my seat in the middle of the class room, Marik went to the back of the class and sat down. Mr. Farewell started writing chemical formulas on the bored the someone opened the door, I looked to who it was and it was a guy about sixteen years old with dirty white short hair probably cut with bad scissors or something, his eyes were red almost as red as...blood and his skin was pale like it had been touch by the sun. He wore the junior patch, he had his jacket unbutton, the first three buttons on his shirt were undone and he wore a loose black tie. The guy looked tough and looked like he was ready to shot something or someone. He walked up to the teacher and handed up a note. Mr. Farewell read the note and cleared his throat.

"Class we have a new student coming into the school, he is coming from all the way from America. Do you want to introduce yourself young man" he said

"My name is Ryou Bakura and that's all you have to know about me" the guy said

My eyes widen in fear, no way could that really be princess Ryou.

===end of part 2===

Cat: *screaming* OMG OMG OMG

Marik: owww shut up

Dark: aibou knock it off already shit

Ryou: what happen this time?

Cat: THE YUGIOH MOVIE IS GONNA COME OUT ON JULY 10 *screams more*

Hikira: aibou shut up

Cat: I can't R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	4. Chapter 3 what an

===Malik pov===

My eyes widen, no way this can't be Ryou Bakura. Ryou was sweet and innocent, and this guy well it looked like he was ready to bit someone's head off. Mr. Farewell nodded his head and looked around the class room.

"Malik do you have something to say to Ryou" Mr. Farewell asked

"No, I don't" I said

"Well then Ryou, you can sit next to Malik. Do you have your book and supplies for this class" he asked

"Sorry but I forgot those along with my porn" Ryou said

Half of the class started chuckled, Mr. Farewell cleared his throat and glared at Ryou.

"Ryou, I know this is your first day but that will not excuse you from your misbehavior" he said

"Sorry sir, I will try not to do it again" Ryou said

"Good go take your seat and Malik let him copy some of your notes from the last class" he said

Ryou growled lowly and walked over to the free chair next to me, he sat down and stared blankly at the bored. I sighed heavily this wasn't my princess Ryou, this guy well I don't think you can even call him a princess without getting your teeth knocked out. After an hour and half class had ended, I started gathering my stuff then putting it into my bag.

"Hey Ryou" I said

Ryou turned his head and glared at me and I return the glare back.

"What do you want, looking for someone to knock your brains out" he said

"I was just wondering if you wanted to borrow my notes" I said

"No thanks I will just look up on wiki, besides you have crappy hand writing" he said

He left the class leaving me dumb folded, my hand writing isn't crappy it's actually the best in the school. WHAT AN ASSWHOLE. Marik chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well this isn't you princess that's for sure" he said

"Come on let's meet the guys before break ends" I said

Breaks at the school were fifteen minutes long, usually people would cram homework for the next class, study or just hang out. Me and Marik walked over to the fountain of the school, the fountain was thirteen feet big and two feet deep. In the middle of the fountain was a knight riding a horse, the motto was protecting what we care for. I still haven't figure out what that means exactly but, hey nobody else tries to either.

When we had arrived at the fountain we saw our friend Joey and Kaiba already there. Seto is his name but he likes everyone to call him Kaiba. Kaiba is a tall senior with short brown hair and clear blue eyes, he owns his own company called Kaiba corp. it's a company that usually sells gaming equipment such as things for virtual race tracks, gun games, fighter games ect ect. But, his biggest sell is this thing called a duel disk it's for a game called duel monster basically the duel disk brings the duel monster to life kind of like a real life 3D image.

Joey Wheeler is junior here on a scholarship he doesn't like to talk about his past but, from what he has told me he use to be in a gang. He got out of it when thing got out of hand but, the gang didn't let him go so easily they beat him almost to where they almost killed him luckily Kaiba was walking around town that night and was able to rescue Joey. Kaiba took Joey in and well they are going out, I think they are a real cute couple. They like to fight then make up in the end, it's kind of like a fire and ice relationship.

Joey looked up from his Itouch and waved at us, we walked up to him and sat by the fountain. Kaiba looked up from his lap top and gently smiled.

"We got a new student" he said

"Yeah his name is Ryou Bakura" I said

"You saw him already" Joey asked

"Yeah, the guy is a complete asswhole" I said

"Aww Malik is in love" Marik chuckled

"Shut up, am not" I hissed

"So Kaiba, where is he coming from" Marik asked

"Los Angles, and that's pretty much I can tell you" he said

"Why" I said

"When I tried to do a back ground check, my computer kept on shutting down" he said

"So this guy is a hacker or something" Joey said

"Probably or just has a real good security system" he said

"Hey guys" someone said

We turned around to see our friend Yugi, Yugi is a sophomore his grandfather is a famous archeologist who explores the lost tombs of Egypt. Yugi had a weird hair style it was three different colors, his bangs were blond framing his chibbi like face, the base of his hair was black which stood up like a stair, and his tips were a dark violet color. Strangely enough people will mistake Yugi for a middle school student even thought he is fifteen years old. Yugi was holding hands with his senior boyfriend Atemu, Atemu was a foreign exchange student from Egypt. Atemu was one of the smartest students here at Domino private his only rival was Kaiba, the two get into a debate when they are left alone. Atemu strangely looked like Yugi but, in a more mature way. Atemu had the same hair style as Yugi but he had more blond bangs in his hair than Yugi, the tips of his hair were a dark red color. Atemu also had a dark tan that was darker than mine or Marik's, Atemu's eye color was about the same color as ruby.

Yugi meet Atemu when he was looking for a book about the different gods of the world, Atemu helped Yugi out and soon they started going out. It was really cute whenever I saw the two together. Yugi sat next to me and smiled.

"What's up guys" he said

"The new student" I said

"The one with white hair with a bad hair cut" Atemu said

"You saw him" I asked

"Yes, that guy is a real ass whole when I was giving Yugi a twix the guy walks up and steals it right out of my hand" Atemu hissed

"Oh I am sorry Yugi" I said

"That's ok, Atemu walked to kick the guys ass but I wouldn't let him" he said

"I swear one day when the guy isn't looking I gonna

The bell ranged irrupting Atemu's sentence, Atemu sighed and held out a hand for Yugi. Yugi took up and got on his feet.

"So are you guy ready for spring break" Yugi asked

"Sure am Seto wants to take all of us to a hot springs" Joey said

"Really" Marik said

"That's if you guys want to, if not then I would enjoy some personal time with my puppy" he said

"Hey" Joey whined

I chuckled and nodded.

"I would loved to go, just tell me when we are going" I said

"Sure thing" Kaiba said

Me, Atemu and Joey went to out next class, which was gym. We walked over to the gymnasium and went into the locker room, one good thing about this school is it's an all boy school so there are no girls and we wouldn't have to worry about girls stalking us. One bad thing there are some guys that refuse to come out of the closet but they end up staring at some of us. I quickly changed into a white T-shirt with black shorts, and black running shoes. I also changed my socks, after I finished dressing I saw him Ryou again. He was laying on the bench, and he looked like he had fallen asleep. Then a man about in his mid twenties walked in, he had a very athletic body you think we would could join the Olympics. He is the couch of the school his name is Koki. He quickly spotted Ryou sleeping on the bench, he grabbed his whistle and walked next to Ryou then he made its loud high pitch noise. Ryou's eye snapped opened and he glared at the couch.

"Wake up fresh meat" Koki yelled

"I was already awake" Ryou hissed

"Then don't let me catch you with your eyes closed, just for that give me fifty pushups" he said

"Oh come on I am new here" Ryou said

"I don't care, now drop and give me fifty" he yelled

Ryou sighed heavily and started doing the pushups. I looked over at Atemu and he chuckled, I guess this is the payback for stealing the candy bar.

===end of part 3===

Cat: yay I have this whole week off

Dark: you can't say you have the whole week off when you have to go back to school

Cat: but only for an hour

Hikira: still you can't say you have the week off

Malik: why do you have the week off?

Cat: because of state testing so I get to sleep in and I have prom this week end

Marik: who are you going with?

Dark: with us duh

Ryou: that sounds nice

Hikira: *nods* this year they are getting two chocolate foutian

Cat: yay chocolate

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	5. Chapter 4 time for tea

===Malik pov===

After a long day of working on a nonstop essays and taking notes school ended. I smiled happily and walked out of the room. Marik chuckled and looked at me.

"Someone is in a good mood" he said

"I am just glad school is over, for today" I said

"Yeah same here, so what was the research paper have to be about again" he asked

"It's either about genetic modified foods, or cloning" I said

"Great, that is going to take forever" he whined

"If you start working on it now then maybe it won't be" I said

"Yeah, but you know me always cramming things in at the last minute" he said

I sighed and someone caught my eye, it was a man about in his mid twenties. He had long silver hair that covered his right eye. He wore a black suit with a red shirt and a small black bow tie.

"Pegasus" I said

"What was that" Marik said

"Hang on, I am going to go check something" I said

I quickly rushed over to the older man, pushing some of the other boys aside. I got to him and called out his name.

"Mr. Pegasus" I said

He turned to look at me and he smiled, he walked over to me with open arms.

"Malik boy is that you, I can't believe it you've grown into quiet a handsome man" he said

He hugged me and I chuckled lightly.

"Wow look at you, you haven't aged a day" I said

"Oh stop, I am blushing" he chuckled

"So what brings you here to Domino Private" I asked

"Well, I am picking up my son" he said

"Ryou Bakura right" I asked

"Yes" he said

"Odd, I only saw one Ryou Bakura and that's not my princess" I said

"Malik" he said

"So far he has been a total ass, first he calls my hand writing messing" I said

"Malik" he said

"Then he steals one of my friends daily snacks" I said

"Malik" he said

"And don't get me start he got close to lighting the school on fire" I said

"Malik" he yelled

"Yes" I said

He pointed behind me and I turned around, there standing behind was a fuming Ryou Bakura. He glared at me with death in his, I stepped back and chuckled shyly.

"So I'm an ass" he said

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled back his fist, I flinched and closed my eyes.

"Ryou stop it this instant" Pegasus said

I opened my eyes and Ryou let me go, he shoved his hands in his pocket and glared at Pegasus.

"Ok there, can I just get back to the mansion" he said

"Don't you want to invite your friend for some tea" Pegasus said

"Tff he is not my friend" he said

My heart almost broke in half, how how can this be princess Ryou. What in the world happened to him to turn out like a cruel person? Pegasus looked at Ryou sadly then looked back at me.

"Well Malik, would you like to come over for some tea" he asked

"Sure, I don't have much homework" I said

"Excellent" he said

"Oh wait" I said

I quickly got out my phone and texted Marik saying I would go with a friend. A second later he replayed 'ok don't complain when you have to walk home.' I chuckled and looked at Pegasus.

"Ok let's go" I said

He nodded his head and we walked over to the parking lot, Ryou was about to go a separate way until Pegasus grabbed Ryou's arm.

"Where are you going" he asked

"I am going to ride my bike" Ryou hissed

"Don't worry someone already took your bike home" he said

Ryou glared at Pegasus again, I sighed heavily maybe this is some evil twin of Ryou or something. We walked over to the limo a guard in a black suit and sun glasses opened the door and we went in. There were about five guards in the same black suit and sun glasses. I sat down by one of them, Ryou sat by me and Pegasus sat by the door. Ryou crossed his arms over his chest and remained silent for the whole forty five minute ride. The limo stopped and one of the guards opened the door, we got out and I gasped at the mansion. It was the same one I had visited many times when I was little. It was designed like a Parthenon. Four great white marble pillars stood at the entrance to the door, there were three floors to the mansion and it was about as big as two foot ball fields.

A guard opened the doors and walked in, when we came in two rows of lookalike maid bowed.

"Welcome master Pegasus and Ryou" they said

"Ladies we have a guest today" Pegasus said

"Welcome guest" they said

"Can you please tell the cook to prepare some tea and cakes" he said

"Yes sir" they said

"And also prepare the tea room" he said

"Of course" they said

They quickly left and I look around, this place hasn't changed at all. The ceiling was high and a crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. There was a large marble stair in the middle of the back leading to the rest of the mansion. Red carpet had draped the large stable and lead to the door. I looked to my left and saw a very familiar painting.

It was me riding a white horse I was wearing a shinning gold knight's armor. Ryou in my arms wearing a delicate white dress, he looked at me with those warm brown eyes. Pegasus cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Sorry, it's this painting it brought back a lot of memories" I said

"Great another person who won't let me burn it" Ryou said

"Why do you want to burn it, it's a beautiful painting and your father made it for us" I said

"Us, gezz you are just as weird as Pegasus" he said

"Alright Ryou that's it snap out of it, why are you so mean and cruel when we were growing up you were the sweetest kid there was" I said

"Growing up, I don't even know you. You can't say that you know me" he said

My eyes widen in shock. How could he not remember me? Ryou quickly left the room and I looked at Pegasus he was looking back at me with sad eyes.

"I am sorry about Ryou" he said

"What has happen to him" I asked

"In time Malik, I will tell you everything but for now let's have some tea" he said

===end of part 4===

Hikira: BODY SLAM *jumps on Cat's back*

Cat: ahhh *tears*

Ryou: what are you two doing?

Hikira: popping her back

Cat: yeah I worked for mother's day and my back was hurting a little

Malik: and you want to break you back

Cat: *stand up and bones pops* no it just feels better like this

Dark: she won't let me do it

Cat: cuz you almost broke my back the last time

Dark: lol R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	6. Chapter 5 Gumbo and leather cuffs

===Ryou pov===

I went over to my room, I opened the door and went over to my bed. I crashed and sighed heavily, damn it I need a drink. Stupid Pegasus grrr moving me to this damn country and making me go to that god damn private school, damn it I hate him. But, I only went because Pegasus promised me that he would let me do whatever I wanted to do after I finished high school. I really couldn't refuse an offer like that, so I have to "behave like a good little boy" that way I can get away from that moron. The only catch to the deal was I had to wear an ankle monitor, this little thing keeps track of where and when I am damn Pegasus.

I sighed again and turned on my back then closed my eyes. I started thinking about that one guy what was it Ma-lick I don't know it was something like that and I don't care if that's not his name. God what an annoying pussy, gezz if it wasn't for stupid Pegasus I would have beaten him black and blue. I chuckled lightly.

"I wonder why he said we were child hood friends" I said to myself

I don't remember anything from my child hood, I think I may have hit my head when I was around ten or so. I guess that is why I don't remember anything past the age of ten. I got up from the bed and walked over to my bathroom, I started removing my clothes and got into the shower. I turned the shower on icy cold and started washing my body. I looked down at my wrist for a moment there I saw several scars on both wrist, yes I am cutter and I don't give a fuck. I don't recall the first time I started cutting…all I remember though is being deeply depressed. I shook my head and finished cleaning up my body. I turned off the shower then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist then left the bathroom. I started looking through the large pile of clothes for something clean.

I found a white T-shirt and black boxers, I quickly changed into the clothes then my door opened. I looked to who it was. It was stupid Pegasus carrying a tray of food, I sighed annoyed and crashed on my bed.

"What do you want" I said

"You didn't come down for dinner or say good bye to your friend" he said

"Pttf he is not my friend" I said

Pegasus sighed heavily and placed the tray on the night stand by my bed, I looked at the food it was fish gumbo. I grabbed the plate and started eating it, I heard Pegasus sighed again then he handed me a napkin.

"Please use a napkin Ryou" he said

I growled softly and quickly wiped my face with the damn thing, Pegasus sat next to me and crossed his legs like some sort of girl.

"Well I had a great time with Malik" he said

"And why should I care" I said

"He has grown quite a bit since I last saw him, he has turn into a handsome young boy" he said

"Good now go act like Michael Jackson and take him to your room" I said

"Ryou, what have I said about the sarcasm" he said

"I am wearing this stupid monitor thing and I haven't had a drink in three days the least you can do is let me take it out on you" I hissed

Pegasus sighed heavily and looked at my wrist, I glared at Pegasus and he looked away. Pegasus had been making sure I didn't cut anymore, the last time I did cut I went to the hospital which was I think about a few months ago. I placed the plate on the tray and finished wiping off my face. Pegasus looked at me and smiled, I returned the smile with a glare.

"Ryou, can I ask you a question" he said

"If it's about cutting then I am going to punch you" I hissed

"Do you remember Malik" he asked

"That guy, no" I said

"Think really hard Ryou, don't you remember him" Pegasus asked again

"Sorry nothing in my mind but naked ladies" I chuckled

"Ryou this is serious" he said

"I am telling the truth I don't remember him" I said

"Not a thing" he asked

"No, now can you please leave" I asked nicely

Pegasus sighed and picked up the tray, he looked at me with sad eyes. He placed the tray back down again and started looking for something in his pocket.

"Wait are you doing" I asked

"Aw here they are, I thought I almost lost these things" he said

He pulled out two leather black cuff bracelets, one had a silver skull and cross bones and the other had a kanji with "sword". I looked at them in aw, Pegasus didn't really like my heavy metal fashion so it really surprised me at the bracelets he had got.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Pegasus" I asked

"It's still me Ryou" he said

"Please tell me he is in the basement, bond and gagged" I said

"No I am your father Ryou" he said

"Damn, I was really hoping someone had locked you in the basement" I chuckled

"Give me your wrists Ryou" he said calmly

I held out my wrist to Pegasus, he quickly put the skull cuff on my right wrist and put the sword cuff on my left. Pegasus examined my wrist and smiled, both of the cuffs had covered up my scars.

"Well what do you think" he said

"Pretty cool, where did you get them" I asked

"Hot Topic, god that store was awful what kind of music do you children listen to these day. And the clothing for the men, why so many chains do teenagers really want to look like snow tires now" he said

"Thanks" I chuckled

Pegasus looked at me shocked, I chuckled again and looked away it wasn't often I said "thanks" for anything unless it's a drink or something. Pegasus smiled again and hugged me, I shivered and tried to get him off me but, Pegasus hugs were like flies to a fly paper.

"Get off of me" I yelled

"No, you're so cute" he said playfully

"Let go you fucking nut case" I hissed

"Aww I love you too Ryou chan" he chuckled

"GET OFF OF ME" I yelled

Then I stepped on Pegasus foot and he let go of me, I ran to the other side of the room and started shaking heavily. Pegasus looked at me worried, that idiot took it too far.

"Ryou" he said

"Just leave" I said

"Ok…do you want any dessert" he asked

"JUST GET OUT" I yelled

Pegasus flinched and sighed sadly he grabbed the tray and left my room. I started shaking more, I hated when people touched me it…made me feeling things that hurt me I can't remember them clearly but, I know it was horrible. I went over to my bed then pulled the covers over my body, I started shaking more as tears fell from my eyes. Sleep all I need right now is sleep and everything will be forgotten.

===end of part 5===

Hikira: awww what's wrong with Ryou

Cat: my lips are sealed

Dark: *pouts* damn it

Cat: *chuckles* oh so I just upload a trailer of "Into the ancient past" on youtube

Hikira: *nods* if anyone wants a trailer to any of aibou's stories please ask

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	7. Chapter 6 Parking space

===Malik pov===

I sighed heavily as I watched cars passed by the tinted window, my thoughts hadn't cense since Ryou told me he doesn't remember me. It was just impossible, after all of the time we had spent together he just forgets me like I am nothing. I sighed again and closed my eyes.

"Thinking of Ryou again" Marik said

"Yes" I answered

"Gezz, you two never even dated yet you are acting like you had been dumped by him" Marik said

"Shut up, it's none of your business" I hissed

"Just trying to help" he said

"Yeah help" I hissed

"Have you consider he might have lost his memories about you" he suggested

"Yes, I have considered amnesia" I said

"What do you mean by consider" he asked

"Pegasus is not telling me something, I think it might be possible that Ryou had been in some sort of accident" I said

"Just like you were" he said

"…Maybe but, I doubt that something like mine had turned him into a cruel and uncaring person" I said

"Guess we will just have to wait and see" he chuckled

Marik was about to park in his usually parking spot, until that same motorcycle guy parked in the spot before we could. Marik growled angrily and honked the horn of the car, the biker got off his motorcycle and flipped us off. Marik hissed and got out of the car, I also got out of the car just to make sure Marik wouldn't try to get in a fight.

"Hey asshole" Marik yelled

The biker removed his helmet to revel Ryou, he glared at me brother and Marik glared back at him.

"You parked in my Ra damn spot" Marik hissed

"Really, I don't see your name on it" he said

"You son of a bitch" Marik growled

"Marik leave it" I said

"No way am I not letting this bastard get away with my parking space" Marik said angrily

"Listen to Malick "Ryou said

"It's Malik, not Malick" I hissed

"It's the same thing to me" he said

I growled under my breath and sat back in the car, Marik followed shortly after. He quickly drove off and found another parking space, we got out stuff and started walking towards the school.

"I swear the next time I see him, I am gonna rip his head off" Marik hissed

"Calm down Marik, you are going to pop a blood vessel" I said

"Let's just get to class before I try to kill something" he said

"Alright see you at lunch" I said

He nodded his head and we went separate ways, sadly at Domino private we had a block schedule which means we had two different days with different classes. And today I had none of my friends for any of my classes, I sighed again and went over to my history class. I got there just in time before the tardy bell ringed, I sat at my seat and got out the homework that was due. I smiled proudly at the essay I wrote about Alexander the great, and then a woman with long golden wavy hair and beautiful violet eyes walked into the room. She is the teacher for this class walked into the class and started writing on the board. Everyone went up to her desk and handed in their reports. After everyone was done they went back to their seats and started writing down the notes from the board.

Then we heard the door open, I looked to see Ryou entering the classroom. He sighed heavily and handed Mrs. Kujaku a paper. She looked at it then slightly glared at Ryou.

"Just because you are a new student doesn't mean you are allowed to be late for my class" she said

"Sorry" he said roughly

"That will be a detention" she said

"Great" he said

"Now, so far as what I have heard about you. You are a lazy no good trouble maker, I am surprise they even let you into a school like this one" she said

"Are you done" Ryou hissed

"That will be another detention mister Bakura, now go take your seat next to Malik and get ready to take notes" she said

Ryou sighed heavily and sat next to me, this is great why the hell am I getting stick with him now. Calm down Malik, you and Ryou haven't talked in years maybe his is just shy. Ryou placed his arm on the desk and rested his head on his hand. I shook my head and started coping the notes about the Trojan War.

After ten minutes or so Ms. Kujaku, finished the notes and placed the assignment on the board.

"Alright kiddos I want you to read pages one hundred and three to one hundred and thirteen, after that I want a three page report on what the chapter is about. Everything is due at the end of the class period" she said

I got out my book and quickly started to read the chapter, I was done in less than ten minutes. I quickly started writing down some notes and began to work on my paper.

"Hey can you let me borrow your book" Ryou said

"Oh…sure" I said

I handed him my book and went back to finishing the assignment, I was half way done when Ryou pushed the book back to me. I looked at the cover and my eyes widen in shock, "Your writing still sucks" was craved three inches into the cover of the book. I looked Ryou, he looked at me and smirked I let out a yell and tackled Ryou to the ground. Ryou punched me in the face while I grabbed an yanked his hair

"You asshole" I yelled

"Get this mother fucker off of me" he yelled

Someone grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up then the person grabbed Ryou by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. We looked at the person, those violet eyes held so much fury I thought they would burn a hole straight throw my head.

"You two principal's office right now" Ms. Kujaku hissed

She let go of us and we started to walk towards the principal's office, right behind us Ms. Kujaku followed. She had her arms crossed over her chest and glared at us both. I sulked my head down, Isis was going to kill me when she hears I have got into a fight. We enter the main building of the campus and went over to the principal's office. The principal was a nice elderly mad but, if you broke any rules he wouldn't be afraid to punish you. He looked at us and smiled gently.

"Ms. Kujaku, what brings your lovely face to my office" he asked

"These two started a fight in my class room" she said

"A fight" he said

"Yes, luckily they didn't beat each other up too bad" she said

"Malik, I am very surprised at you" he said

"You should have seen what Ryou did to my book" I said

"It was like that when I got it" Ryou said

"Mai, did you see what happen" the principal asked

"No I had my back turn to write the homework down, all I saw was Malik tackled Ryou to the ground and the two started fighting" Ms. Kujaku said

"Well boys, I cannot let a fight go unpunished, I am going to have to call your parents and you two shall receive detention for a week" he said

"But" I said

"Sorry Malik, it take two to start a fight" he said

I sighed heavily, this was going to be a long afternoon.

===end of part 7===

Cat: wow detention must suck

Malik: yeah

Ryou: did you ever had detention Cat

Cat: once

Ryou: for what

Cat: being late to class

Malik: that doesn't sound like you

Cat: well I forgot my bag in the girl's locker room and it was lock so that's what made me late

Dark: that's the only time in her high school life she had detention

Cat: yup ^^

Dark: what a nerd

Cat: shut up

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	8. Chapter 7 Bloody Mirrors

===Malik pov===

I sighed annoyed and scrubbed the bath tile floor with a tooth brush, I looked up to see Ryou smoking a cigarette, I growled and stood up and glared at him. Ryou looked at me and smirked.

"Missed a spot" he said

"You know, it's because of you that I am scrubbing the bathroom floor. The least you can do is help me scrub" I said

"No thanks, I am going to ruin my nails" he laughed

"Ra damn, just at least clean the damn bathroom" I hissed

"Alright alright, don't get your wittle panties in a knot" he chuckled

I growled again and started to scrub the floor harder, damn him damn him. I kept yelling out in my head, was Ryou bound to turn out like this after he left. Why is he so mean and cruel, I hardly even recognize him as the sweet innocent little princess I once knew. I sighed heavily and sat on the heels of my feet, I looked at Ryou who was "cleaning" the mirrors. I growled lowly, all he was doing was just pretending to wipe the reflecting glass.

"Damn it, if you are going to pretend to clean the mirrors you might as well do it" I hissed

"Really, you think I should" he chuckled

"It's your fault that we are stuck cleaning the bathroom until eight o'clock" I hissed

"Actually it's your fault, you tackled me down to the ground first" he said

"Shut up, just get on your knees and scrub" I hissed

After I said that Ryou's eyes widen in fear, tears started to well up in his eyes then he started to shake. I got off of my knees and walked over to him, with a worried look on my face. He looked down at the ground and started to whimper.

"Ryou, are you ok" I asked

"No, please no more" he said in pain

"Ryou what's wrong" I asked

"Please don't, it's going to hurt it's gonna hurt" he cried

I touched his shoulders but, he went into full panic. He pushed me away and broke one of the mirror, he grabbed one of the pieces and slashed his wrist. My eyes widen in fear as the crimson liquid fell and stained the dove white tiles , I quickly grabbed both of his wrist and pinned his against the wall. He thrashed around and cried heavily.

"Please let me go Touzoku, no more please it hurts" he cried

"Ryou snap out of it" I yelled

"Kill me, let me die" he cried

He breathing became heavy, Ryou looked at me with teary eyes. Right underneath his left eye was a red contact, I gently wiped away the red contact. Ryou flinched and whimper some more.

"It's ok Ryou, everything is going to be calm" I said

"Touzoku….I am your princess" he said

After that he passed out, I caught him and saw the large puddle of blood beneath us. I quickly put Ryou on the floor and look at his bleeding wrist, he had cut through a vein and was bleeding fast. I quickly used my tie and cut off the blood circulation just above his elbow. I reached into my pocket and quickly dialed the emergency number.

"Hello this is the ER, how may I help you" a woman said

"My friend, I think he had a panic attack and he cut his wrist open" I said

"Alright, where is your friend" she asked

"We are at Domino Private High school, in the bathroom of the Joan of Arc building first floor" I said

"Ok, I have sent an ambulance they will be there shortly" she said

"Thank you" I said

I pushed end and looked back at Ryou, his breathing was still heavy and tears were falling out of his eyes. I touched his forehead and it was burning up, I went over to one of the sinks and got out the handkerchief from my pocket, I wet it then placed it on Ryou's forehead. A second later Ryou slowly opened his eyes, it was kind of odd seeing one of his chocolate brown eyes and a red piercing eye. He turned his head and looked at me, then he smiled, he showed me that innocent sugar smile of his I had missed for so long.

"Malik, is that you" he said in a small voice

"…it's me Ryou" I said

"You have grown a lot in the past couple years" he said

"Couple years, Ryou it has been years since we have last seen each other" I said

"But…father said we were only going to be gone a few years" he said

"I know" I said

"Malik….oh gods Malik please save me" he screamed

Ryou started thrashing around again, screaming out Touzoku. I held him down, he tried his best to kick me off but I held him in his place. He stopped moving around and relaxed, he looked away and cried heavily.

"Please Touzoku, no more no more it hurts, it really hurts" he cried

"Ryou calm down it's me Malik" I said

"Malik, where Malik please save me" he whimper

I held Ryou tightly, as he cried into my chest. Who the hell was this Touzoku and just what the hell did he do to Ryou to make him like this. The medical came into the room with a stretcher, the placed Ryou on the stretcher and then strapped in him. Ryou tried getting free but, it was no use. I followed the medical team outside and into the ambulance. The medical team started asking me questions about Ryou, I did my best to answer them.

After a thirty minute drive we had made it to the hospital, they quickly took Ryou to the emergency room while I had to stay in the waiting lobby. I sighed heavily, just what had happen to Ryou while he was in America. I sat down on one of the chairs and tried to keep busy but, my mind couldn't keep away from Ryou.

"What happen" a familiar voice said

"He sliced through a vein, lucky someone had stopped the bleeding before we got to him" a doctor said

"That's good" the man said

"But, for someone like him to be around don't you think it is best for-

"I am not putting my son in an asylum again" the man said with venom

"Pegasus" I said

I looked up and saw Pegasus talking with a doctor, Pegasus looked at me and tried to smile but he couldn't. I walked over to him with a worried look.

"What do you mean put Ryou in an asylum again" I asked

"It is nothing for you to know about" he said

"Pegasus please tell me who is Touzoku" I said

"….take the day off from school tomorrow and I will tell you" he said

===end of part 7===

Dark: witf dat waf preffy cool

Malik: why are you talking like that?

Dark: *stick out tongue* *red piercing on her tongue*

Ryou: when did you get piercing?

Dark: yesferfay

Hikira: yesterday

Malik: ow did it hurt

Dark: meh a liffle

Cat: she did it behind out back

Dark: X3

Ryou: what did you girls do when you found out?

Cat: nothing, she was in pain so that even things out

Dark: R&R I DO NOF OWN YUGIOH

Cat: *sighs* I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	9. Chapter 8 tale of sadness

**(warning this chapter is sad and will contain some lime, enjoy ^^; ) **

===Malik pov===

I walked into the large glass green house, the glass house grew many different plants and flowers each were very beautiful. I looked around and found the table in the middle of the room, the table was made out of grey iron, the craft of the table made it look like it was made out of ivy wines. I sat down on the table then sighed heavily, I haven't heard about Ryou's condition in the hospital I just hope he is alright, I didn't even sleep last night because I was so worried about him. I sighed once more and looked around the green house, even though I was here just the other day it feels like it has been a life time since I have been here.

This place held so many tea parties, rescue adventures, sleepovers, star gazing and so much more. This place was a wonderland to me and my princess. I chuckled in my mind and leaned back into my chair…I really wanted to know why Ryou wanted to kill himself quickly, and why Pegasus was hiding everything from me.

I broke away from my thoughts when I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to look at the person. It was Pegasus, he gently smiled and sat in the chair in front of me. A maid with short bubble gum pink hair and green eyes, placed a silver tray on the table then she place a tea pot, two white tea cups, a plate of small flower cookies, a sugar jar and a cream jar on the table. She bowed and left the table.

"Are you going to tell me now" I asked

"In a minute, please help yourself to some tea" he said

"Pegasus, please I need to know what happen to my princess" I said

"…do you want to know Malik, you are not going to like what happen" he said

"Pegasus, Ryou is not the princess I once knew right now I can feel like he needs to be save but, I can't save him unless you tell me what happen to him" I said

"Alright" he sighed

He grabbed the teapot and pours tea into both cup. He gently placed the tea pot down and stared at it for a moment.

"As you already know me and Ryou moved to Los Angeles for a couple year…sadly we had to stay longer because several of the companies we were working with decide to drop out from prompting the production of the 3D version of a game called duel monsters" he explained

"But I thought Kaiba corp. ran most of the products for 3D duel monsters" I said

"They do but, we are the main supple for the products…as the third year of our departure came I had to start working late, so I hired a baby sitter that way Ryou wasn't alone so often" he said

He picked up the spoon from the sugar and put a few spoon fulls into one of the cups.

"I hired a man named Touzoku Bakura. He had a doctor's degree in children's care and a master in child health. He spoke French, Japanese, and English fluently, and he had an amazing back ground. He seemed very perfect to baby sit my son…" he said

"But Touzoku did something to Ryou" I said

"…Yes, I don't know how I couldn't see it…It was also a bad time for Ryou, at school other children would pick on him because of his white hair. I asked if Ryou was ok and he would always with a reply, so I just thought of it as something normal….after almost a year of hiring Touzoku, Ryou…begin to break…" he said

"What do you mean break…?" I asked

"I mean Ryou just finally snapped… he wouldn't eat for days, he wouldn't speak, he wouldn't even move. I turned to Touzoku for advice, he told me it was something normal when a child goes through bullying he promised me while I was away on a business trip he would straighten things out…" he said

"Pegasus, what did Touzoku do to Ryou" I asked

"He…he…he raped Ryou multipliable times" he said

My eyes widen in shock, I felt like someone had just shot me in the heart then kicked me in the stomach. How could he, how the fuck dare he deflower Ryou, my princess. I tighten my fist and did my best to not tear the whole place apart. I looked at the elder man, he looked at a patch of white roses. I looked to where he was looking it, it was one white rose whose petals were gone leaving nothing but a naked bud. I looked back at Pegasus, he had tears following down his face.

"How could I not see how hurt my son was, what kind of father am I to let that happen to him" he said

"Pegasus, it isn't your fault it's Touzoku's fault" I said

"I know but still…I should have seen the way he looked at Ryou…I should have done something before…" he said

"Before what" I asked with a worried voice

"Before…he tried to steal Ryou away" he said

"He kidnapped Ryou" I said

"He throw my son in the trunk of his car like nothing…that is when Ryou gave up all hope of ever being rescued" he said

===Ryou pov===

Tears followed down my face, I hid in the corner of my room praying, hoping he wouldn't come into my room again. I don't want him to touch me anymore, I don't want to play with his "toys" any more, all I wanted was to be saved by my prince.

I heard footsteps outside my door, my eyes widen in fear please oh god don't let him come here. The door opened slowly, letting in some light into the dark room. I cringed, please don't let him find. I heard him chuckle softly, his footsteps slowly approached me.

"Ryou princess, what are you doing in the corner" he asked

"Please no more…it hurts too much" I whimpered

"My dear princess, you know as you enjoy it when I make love to you" he chuckled

"No, it hurts Touzoku it hurts please don't do this anymore" I cried

Touzoku grabbed my hair rough and pulled me to his lips, I whimpered more as I felt his tongues move around my mouth tasting everything it could. Then he broke the kiss and nuzzled my neck, I tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let me go.

"You are my little princess Ryou, always and forever" he said

Then he ripped off my clothes, I cried and looked away from the man. Why, why is this happing to me what did I do to deserve this.

/Malik, my prince please save me/ I prayed

Touzoku forced me to wear a beautiful dress, fit for snow white herself. Touzoku smiled at me the placed a kiss on my forehead.

"So beautiful princess" he said

"Touzoku, please" I begged

"You are so beautiful princess, it just makes me want to steal you away in fact I will steal you away right now" he said

"No, please don't-

Before I could even finish Touzoku shoved a cloth into my mouth, making me unable to speak. Then he tied my hands and legs together, I cried heavily. Malik where are you, I need you right now please save me. Touzoku smiled at me with lustful eyes, he placed kisses on my neck while his hands wonder my lower areas. I screamed when he shoved four fingers inside of me, more tears slid down my face as the pain spread throughout my body once more.

"Look at you princess, you are gripping me so tight like you are afraid to let go" he chuckled

The he removed his fingers and picked me up, Touzoku left my room. He looked around to make sure no one would see us, even if someone was there they wouldn't see us because it was so dark. He chuckled and he walked outside of my home. Touzoku opened the trunk of his car and threw me in roughly, I whimpered at the roughness. I looked at Touzoku once more, begging with my eyes not to do this. Touzoku smirked then placed on last kiss on my forehead.

"I told you before Ryou, you are my princess even though you may not like it you will be mine" he said

Then he slammed the trunk, locking me in a world of pure darkness. I cried even more, this was it Touzoku was going to take me away from everyone I knew and love. I would never saw father and his beautiful paintings, and I would never be able to play save the princess with Malik again. No, no one was ever going to save me again, not Malik or father….

"Ryou" a voice said

Who was that, what are they doing here?

"Ryou, please wake up" the voice said

That voice, it sounds familiar…it couldn't be. The trunk of the door suddenly open letting in a very bright light. I closed my eyes, shielding them from the bright light. A second or two passed, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was laying down in a bed, in what looked like a hospital room. What was strange was I was a lot taller from the last time I remember. How long was I in Touzoku's trunk? Then a voice like the warmth of sunshine spoke.

"Ryou" the person said

I turned my head to see my handsome prince standing by my side, he was holding my hand. The prince is very handsome, his skinned Is a beautiful golden tan. His hair is matched like gold yet it was a bit faded. His eyes, those beautiful colors of lavender stared at me with worry. Underneath them were strange black markings, highlighting his beautiful face. What was so strange about the prince was, he looked older from the last time I saw him. He looked close to his adult year.

"Prince Malik…is that really you" I asked

"Yes, it's me Ryou" he said

"Oh Malik" I cried

I hugged my prince tightly, like he was about to disappear. I cried onto his shoulder and hugged him more, Malik rubbed my back trying to make me feel better.

"Shhh it's alright Ryou, it's over now" he said

"Malik, it was horrible" I cried

"I…know, but it's over. I am here now Ryou" he said

Yes, Malik is here now. My prince is here and everything will be better, I hugged Malik once more and he hugged me back. Everything was going to be ok from now on.

===end of part 9===

Cat: so if people didn't get what happen, Ryou had a flashback of what happen when Touzoku kidnapped him

Ryou: well at least I am with Malik now

Hikira: *sniffs* yeah

Dark: *nods*

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	10. Chapter 9 looking ahead

===Ryou pov===

As I laid on the hospital bed, I looked at my hands…they are so pale…like the sun had never existed to the flesh…I looked at my wrist and saw the many scars on there…each one is long and deep…ten years…That's how long I have been away from my prince, ten long and agonizing years since I was away from everyone…

The doctors had told me I had developed a dissociative identity disorder in other words a split personality…too be honest…I don't remember anything after…he being stolen…I had given up hope of ever being rescued and after that everything went dark…What had happen during the past ten years…why do I have these scars?

"Knock knock" a gently voice said

I looked up to see Prince Malik and my father standing in the door way, the prince held a beautiful bouquet of freshly bloomed yellow rose. I smiled at them gently, Malik placed the rose on a stand next to me and father sat next to the bed side.

"How are you feeling son" Father asked

"Alright…I guess" I said

"Are you sure Ryou" Malik asked

"…I am feeling very confused" I said

"What is confusing you son" Father asked

"Everything, how come I don't remember anything in the past ten years. Why don't I remember the cause of these scars on my wrists" I said

I looked my father with tears threating to fall from my eyes, he looked at me sadly he held me in a gently hug and stroked my hair. I hugged him back then I looked over to Malik who had a sad look on his face, I sighed deeply in my mind and leaned against the soft fluffed pillows. Malik sat next to my father and smiled gently at me.

"You have really become quite a handsome prince" I said

"Thank you princess Ryou" he chuckled

"May how cute you too are" Father said

"Father" I whined

"What, I only saying how cute you two still even after all these years" he said

"Dad, you are embarrassing me" I whined

"Ok, I will let you two have some time together" he said

He got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Malik got up and sat on the bed close to me, I smiled and held his hand gently. Malik smiled happily and stroked my hair softly.

"It's a shame your hair is so short" he said

"It will grow back someday" I said

"True…may I ask you something Ryou" he said

"Of course" I said

"Why…how come you never written a letter to me" he asked

"I did…I thought…he…" I whispered

"He…oh… I am sorry Ryou, I shouldn't-

"It's ok, you didn't know" I said softly

"Princess Ryou" he said

My eyes widen in fear, princess…I am his princess, I held my head tightly and started to cry heavily. I felt him touching me, I screamed for my life then he held me down and tried to silence me but I continued to struggle

"Malik, Father someone help" I screamed

"Ryou, calm down it's me" he said

"No more, please gods no more" I cried

===Malik pov===

Ryou screamed for his life as I tried to hold him down, painfully tears are coming out of his eyes as he begged. I did my best to hold him down without harming him but, it was getting harder to do so.

"No more, please gods no more" he cried

"Ryou, it's me Malik don't you remember" I said

"No no, please don't let me go" he screamed

Two men in green nurses outfits came into the room along with a doctor and Pegasus, one of the nurses pulled me aside as the other one held Ryou down. The doctor pulled out a bottle of clear liquid then placed a needle in the metal top of the bottle, he pulled it out, and put the needle into Ryou's arm. A second or two passed and Ryou become a bite calmer, the nurses left without another word. The doctor sighed heavily and looked at Pegasus.

"I am going to prescribe some medication to help keep your son calm" he said

"Thank you" Pegasus said

"Lucky he is here in the hospital where he can't hurt anybody" he said

"Yes…that's good" Pegasus said

"But, I do recommend putting him in a psychiatric hospital. It is the best for your son" he said

After that he left without another word, I looked from to the sleeping albino to the silver haired man. Pegasus looked at me sadly then held Ryou's hand gently. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder, we stayed in silence for what seem to be like an eternity.

"…it's my entire fault" he said

"Pegasus, this is not your fault…it's that Touzoku's fault" I said

"True but, it's still my fault. I hired him in the first place, I thought he could protect Ryou…if I had notice sooner then maybe then…Ryou wouldn't…" he said

"Pegasus, you can't keep blaming yourself for what that man has done to Ryou. Right now, Ryou needs you and me to help him get better. He might not be the same as the princess I once knew but, I am still willing to risk saving him from whatever dragons or demons that are harming him" I said

"…you are a true prince charming Malik" Pegasus chuckled softly

"Thank you, I just do my best" I chuckled softly

Pegasus looked at me and smiled gently, he looked back to the sleeping beauty on the bed. The albino's chest rose in steady beats. I smiled gently as well, right now my princess is sleeping…I know he will wake up soon and I know he will face many of the dark demons but with me by his side. I will protect him all the way to the end, then we can finish our game of rescue the princess.

===end of part 10===

Hikira: awww this is very sweet

Cat: *nods*

Malik: ^^ will I ever get to see Ryou in a princess dress

Ryou: Malik!

Malik: *giggles* sorry Ryou, I think you look cute in a dress

Ryou: *blushing*

Bakura: too bad because I am the only one that gets to see my hikari in a princess dress

Ryou: *blushing more* you two are awful *pouts*

Hikira: don't be mad Ryou *hugs*

Ryou: *hugs back*

Bakura: hikari, I didn't mean it

Ryou: yes you did

Dark: *chuckles* Bakura is in trouble

Bakura: like you aren't

Cat: *sighs* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	11. Chapter 10 Twin Uncles

===Ryou pov===

After a few days in the hospital, I was finally released. The doctor told me I had to take it easy for the next few days, I also needed to take medication for my identity disordered and I would need to visit a psychologist at least twice a week. The doctor wanted to make sure I would be alright, he said that it is possible that my other personality might come out at any time. So I need to be careful when that happens.

Father and I walked out of the room I had been staying in, we walked over to the elevator and waited until the silver room come up. Malik couldn't come to the hospital today because, he needed to work on essay for English. I sighed sadly, I really wished Malik could have visited me.

"What's the matter son" father asked

"I wanted to see Malik" I said

"I am sorry son, but he is busy with school right now. But I know a couple people who want to see you" he said

"Really, who" I asked

The bell to the elevator rang, the doors open to reveal identical male twins inside. Both of them had light green hair and silver eyes, they wore soft pink business suit with white ties expect the man on the right wore a black leather jacket. I smiled brightly and hugged the two, they laughed and hugged me back. They are my uncle Yako and Gekko

"Uncle Yako, uncle Gekko it's so good to see you again" I said happily

"It's good to see you two Ryou" Gekko said

"It's been so long since we have seen you Ryou, you have grown up quite a bit" Yako said

"I have" I giggled

Father smiled and walked into the elevator, he pressed the ground floor button and we began to talk away. It's been a long time since we have seen either, the last time we saw them was the Christmas before we left for L.A. They had gone off to start off their own business but, we didn't hear how things went.

"So how did your new business go" I asked

"It has gone very good, we have set up several spa resorts throughout the world" Yako said

"No wonder we haven't heard from either of you for a while" father said

"I am sorry brother, we were very busy and he haven't had the just to keep touch with you and Ryou" Gekko said

"It's alright, all that matter is that both of you are here now" father said

"Very true, when we heard Ryou was sent to the hospital we rushed all the way over here from Frankfurt" Yako said

"Frankfurt, isn't that in Germany" I said

"It is, and we are almost done with the Japanese hot spring there" Gekko said

"A hot spring that sounds really pleasant" I said

"It does, we already have several reservation planned for opening day" Yako said

The elevator stopped and opened, we stepped outside and headed out to the limo that was waiting for us. A man waiting by the limo opened, we went inside and sat down. The driver closed the door and sat in the front, he started the limo and went in the direction of home.

"It seems these spas you have made are amazing" father said

"They are, many of them have been booked for months. You two should come to the one in the country side, it may be a far drive but it is with it" Gekko said

"Actually Malik said that he and some friends are heading to a spa, he didn't say which one though" father said

"Malik, oh you mean Ryou's prince charming" Yako chuckled

I felt my cheeks up badly, Gekko chuckled and hugged my tightly. He ruffled me hair a bit, father smiled softly.

"I think I did see an Ishtar in one of the reservations, it's during the school's spring break I believe" Gekko said

"Who knows maybe Malik will ask you to come with him" Yako said

"Uncles" I whined

===end of part 11===

Dark: *fanning herself* so hot, why is it so hot

Cat: because we live in the desert

Malik: *checks temperature* it's a hundred degrees today

Dark: *groans* I didn't need to know that

Hikira: *fanning herself* it sucks too that the AC doesn't work

Ryou: *nods* he does *his hair in a ponytail*

Cat: awww Ryou, you look cute with a pony tail X3

Ryou: *blushing* thank you

Dark: *sticks her head in the freezer* *sighs in relief* better

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	12. Chapter 11 The other person

===Malik's pov===

"So, what you are saying is Ryou you grew up with is back" Marik asked confusingly

"Yes but, we have to be careful…he has been diagnosed with D.I.D" I said

"In other words a personality disorder" he said

"Yes" I answered

"How is Pegasus handling it" he asked

"I'm not sure, that is why we are going to visit today" I said

Marik sighed heavily, I explained everything to Marik a few times. He understands Ryou has been through a lot so, he is willing to help me make Ryou feel better. We drove the rest of the way to Pegasus mansion in silence. It has been a few days since Ryou was released from the hospital. This is the first time I will be able to see him since he had been release. I looked down at the box on my lap, it was a light pink box filled with Ryou's favorite dessert, cream puffs. I smiled gently as I remember when Ryou would try his best to scuff down as many cream puffs as he could.

The car pulled up into the drive way of the mansion, Marik parked the car and turned off the engine. We got out of the car and walked into the main entrance of the mansion. We were greeted by a butler with grey hair and faded green eyes.

"Can I help you boys" he asked

"We are visiting, can you tell us where Ryou is" I asked

"…I'm afraid Ryou is sick at the moment" he said sadly

"Sick, what do you mean sick" I asked

"Malik, I think we should go" Marik said

"No, where is Ryou? What has happen" I asked sternly

"I'm sorry, it's just best if you two leave and come back when it is safe" he said

"No" I said

I ran past the butler and began to search for my princess, I heard angry yelling coming from Ryou's old room. I ran in that direction and ran into Ryou's room. I saw Ryou struggling with Pegasus, cursing him out.

"Let me go you fucking nut case" Ryou hissed

"Ryou please you need to calm down and take your medication" he said

"I said fucking no" he hissed

Ryou kicked Pegasus in the stomach, Pegasus let go and fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Ryou raised his fist, I ran in front of Pegasus dropping the cream in the process.

"Ryou stop it" I said

"Get out of the way Ma-lick" he hissed

"Ryou, please get a hold of yourself" I begged

"Move out of the god damn way or I will hurt you as well" he growled darkly

"Please" I begged once more

Everything went slow, I saw Ryou's fist come at me. I wanted to move…I wanted to stop him…but…I couldn't…Ryou…wouldn't hurt me…Before I knew it Marik grabbed Ryou's arm, he twisted it behind Ryou's back, and pinned him on the ground.

"Are you two ok" Marik asked us

"I will be fine, what about you Malik" Pegasus asked me

I didn't answer him…my mind was lost…Ryou…wanted to hurt me…no…that wasn't Ryou. I looked at the person my brother had pinned on the floor, he struggling to get free but Marik twisted his arm even more.

"Get off of me you crazy fuck" the person hissed

"Calm down and I will" Marik said calmly

"Get off you're hurting me" the person whimpered

The person stopped struggling then cried softly, I slowly approached him. Marik didn't break his hold on the person, he only twisted the person arm even more.

"Please stop, it hurts" the person whimpered

I pushed Marik off of him, the person looked at me…it was Ryou. I hugged Ryou tightly, and Ryou hugged me back. He buried his head into my shoulder and cried softly, I stroked Ryou's hair softly.

"Shhhh its ok, it's going to be ok" I said

"Malik, I'm sorry" he said

"It's fine Ryou" I whispered

I don't know how long we were holding each other for but, I never let go of Ryou. Ryou had fallen asleep in my embrace, I carefully picked him up and placed him on a unmade bed. Pegasus pulled some blankets up to his shoulders, and tucked him in. I felt a hand place on my shoulder, I turned to see it was my brother. He motioned me to step out of the room, I left the room and stood in the hallway. Marik sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his hair.

"You know, as much as I like being the pain in your ass. I think it's best for you not to see Ryou anymore" he said

"What, why would you say that to me? Can't you see that Ryou needs me right now" I said

"Malik, didn't you see what happen back there. If I wasn't there to stop Ryou, you could have been hurt badly" he said

"That wasn't Ryou, that was the other personality" I explained

"Look, I know I don't pay much attention in psychology. But, what I saw was Ryou going to punch you in the face" he said

"But" I tried to explain

"But nothing, we are leaving now and you are going to stay away from Ryou" he said coldly

I looked at Marik shocked…sure Marik could be a bit cruel and be a giant pain in the butt but…he would never be this cold…I opened my mouth to argue with Marik but, Pegasus step out of Ryou's room, closing the door behind him. He looked at us for a second and smiled weakly.

"I am sorry you boys had to witness that" he said

"It's fine…how are you…" I asked

"I will be fine, a kick like that won't bring me down" he chuckled weakly

I chuckled softly then stopped…I turned to looked at Marik, his eyes were narrowed and harden. He crossed his arms and left. I sighed softly and looked at Pegasus.

"You can go if you want…" he said sadly

"Will Ryou be ok" I asked

"…I don't know…he is healing…please Malik, Ryou needs you right now. He can't get through this without out…I fear if this continues on…I fear the worse will happen" he said

"Do not worry, I will always be with my princess" I said

"Thank you Malik, this means a lot to me and Ryou" he said

"I live to server my princess" I said as I tow a bow

"MALIK HURRY UP, WE ARE LEAVING!" Marik yelled

===end of chapter 12===

Cat: here are some interesting facts about dissociative identity disorder

Hikira: people who have D.I.D can have from two personalities to almost twelve personalities. These personalities can also range from children to the opposite gender, sometimes even famous people

Dark: most famous cases of D.I.D is Jekyll and Hyde, more famous is Harvey Dent aka Two Face, and even more famous *points at Marik* this mother F er right here

Marik: *glares at Dark* screw you, I'm not a D.I whatever you call it

Dark: *smirks* oh really, it's says that most D.I.D are caused by traumatic situations

Marik: *tackles Dark to the ground*

Dark & Marik: *start fighting*

Hikira: *sighs softly* here we go again

Cat: *rolls eyes* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	13. Chapter 12 Moving ahead

===Ryou pov===

Nervously I clutched my backpack against my chest, today I would be going back to school. Father gently rubbed my back reinsuring me. I looked at him and showed him my happiest smile.

"Are you sure you are ready to go back to school? You can go back anytime you wish" Father said

"I'm ready father, besides my prince is there so he can help me when I need" I said

"You are right, do you have your cellphone with you" he asked

"Yes, I sent Malik a text message earlier" I said

"Did you, and what did he say?" he asked

"He told me to wait by the fountain until he arrived, we share several classes together" I answered

"Sounds like fun, maybe your prince could help you with some of your class work" he said

"I hope so, I have so much to learn" I said a bit nervous

The limo came a stop in front of the school, the driver got out and opened the door for me. I thanked him and slowly got out. I looked at my father, he looked at me with that worried look again.

"Father, are you ok" I asked

"Huh, oh yes I am just fine. Call me on your cellphone if anything happens" he said

"I will, see you after school father" I said as I took my leave

I waved as the limo drove away, heavily I sighed. Father has been extremely worried about me since I had gotten out of the hospital…my D.I.D gets to the best of me sometimes…I have been trying to control my other self but, sometimes it just happens…I slowly began walking to the school fountain. I looked at the water structure. It was a man covered from head to toe in English knights armor. He rode on a large stallion, it appeared as if he was getting ready for fight for something dear to him. Below the knight was an inscription, it read "Protecting what we care for."

What could that mean, could it mean the knight was protecting a lover? I asked myself. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I jumped in surprise then pulled out my phone. It was a text message from Malik, he said that he would be running a little late because of traffic. I texted him back saying it was fine and to be fine. I leaned against the ledge of fountain then closed my eyes and relaxed.

The air was cool and calm, it felt slightly warm maybe spring is closer than I thought. A soft breeze blew gently in the spring air, it carried the light scent of blooming cherry blossom trees. Happily I sighed and held onto my backpack. This is nice…I missed this for so long…it is nice to be back.

"Ryou" a voice called softly

My eyes open to see my worried prince, I smiled gently and stood up. I gave him a quick hug then turned to see his older brother Marik. He has grown quite a bit, his hair was spiked up wildly like a crazed lion's mane. His body only seemed more muscular than my prince's body. I walked up to Marik and hugged him gently.

"It is nice to see you again Marik" I said

"…it's good to see you too Ryou…how are you?" he asked

"I am good, I was just relaxing a bit. I think the cherry trees are close blossoms" I said

"They are, spring is on its way early this year" Malik said

"That is good, maybe we can go to the spring festival. Just like when we were little" I said

"Yes, we will go there. Right Marik" Malik asked his older brother

"Huh? I thought you planned to go to the hot springs with the other guys during the festival" Marik answered

"Oh darn, I forgot about the hot springs" Malik said as he smacked his forehead

"Hot springs, which one" I asked

"The new one that has just opened up, I believe it somewhere outside of Yumoto Onsen" Malik said

"Oh I know which one you are talking about uncle Yako and uncle Gekko own that springs. It's still new so they are only accepting a limited amount of people to visit" I said

"Don't frit Ryou, one of our friends has already booked some rooms for us" Marik said

"And we will get back before the festival ends" Malik said

"Good idea, I will call my uncles later to let them know I will be visiting their spring soon" I said happily

"Alright but, we better hurry to class before we are late for class" Malik said

I nodded my head, I followed Malik and Marik to my first class of the day. Anxiety began to pump through my body…I already had class before…what had happened…did the other me do something to cause trouble…I only hoped he hadn't, I do not want to be on the teacher bad side.

The twin brothers lead me to a class room, inside were several lab table with test tubes on them. A man in his by my guess late forties was writing instructions on the body. He turned looked at us for a moment, I swallowed my heart back down my throat. Malik held my hand, then rubbed it softly reinsuring me. I thanked him silently. He pulled me over to one of the tables in the middle of the room, he sat down. I sat down by the seat by him and pulled out my book, paper and a pencil.

Malik handed me some notes, I looked at them and they were chemical formulas. I smiled gently, where would I be without my prince...I would be still in a dark place where no light can ever reach…I would still be lost to everyone who I love dearly…even my prince…

===end of part 12===

Cat: Merry Belated Christmas everyone ^^

Ryou: Merry Christmas Cat ^^, how was everything

Cat: *shrugs* still healing but, I am doing better

Hikira: we tried to cook a chicken

Marik: tried

Dark: damn recipe called for fresh rosemary and we used fresh rosemary

Cat: ==;

Malik: what happen

Hikira: *sighs* somehow the rosemary caught on fire

Cat: DX we lost the chicken

Dark: and we had to order take out

Ryou: *giggles softly* but it must has been fun

Cat: yeah when you don't have to clean up the mess

Marik: *smirks* Dark must have love you and Hikira on your knees

Dark: *hisses* knock it off pervert

Marik: *smirks widen* something did happen

Dark: *hisses more* shut up

Cat: *rolls eyes* here we go again

Hikira: *sighs* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	14. Chapter 14Lunch with a side of disaster

===Malik pov===

Ryou sighed in relief as the lunch bell rang, I chuckled softly and held his hand gently. He looked at me with his soft brown eyes and smiled gently. I smiled back at him, he has been working hard to keep up with all of the classes he has been taking. But, I have been helping him whenever he needs it.

"These classes are pretty hard." He sighed

"I know but, you are doing a great job of keeping up with them." I said

"It's all thanks to my prince." He said with a bright smile

My princess placed all of his notes and books into his backpack. I lead him out of the class room, we began making our way to the cafeteria. Ryou stayed close to me as we walked, he had been shy around talking with other students. I couldn't blame him, he hasn't made any friends since he has been here. Hopefully the guys will understand that Ryou is different this time.

We enter a large hall filled with long tables that were covered with white linens. Many students were sitting at the tables eating and chanting with their friends. I made a quick scan of the room and spotted my friends eating in the center of the hall. Joey spotted me and waved me over, I smiled and lead Ryou over to them.

Ryou clutched my hand tightly, he look at them nervously. Yami glared at Ryou, the albino whimpered softly.

"Guys, this is Ryou." I said

"What is he doing here?" Yami said

"He's different this time, please be nice to him." I said

"It's nice to meet you Ryou. I'm Yugi" Yugi said

"Same here." Ryou said softly

I pulled a chair out a chair for him, Ryou thank me and sat down. I pushed him in and sat down next to him. Ryou smiled gently at Yugi and Yugi returned the same back. The guys looked at me confused, I waved my hand. I will have to explain some things to them later.

"Ryou, I'll go get us some lunch ok." I said

"Ok, if they have creampuffs please get some for me." He said

"I will." I chuckled softly

I got up and went over to the lunch line, Yami followed me. He looked at me with an are you insane look. I picked up the two trays and looked at what the meal was for today.

"Why did you let him sit with us all of a sudden?" Yami asked

"He is a close friend of mine." I said

"Really, the other day it didn't seem too much like it. I heard you two had gotten into a fight in class." He said

"It's too complicated to explain here…I will have to tell you later." I said

"…fine but, if he hurts Yugi one more time than I am going to let him have it." He said

"I promise, he won't hurt Yugi." I said

I choose a chicken with orange ginger sauce with a side of jasmine rice, I also got Yami an extra piece of vanilla bean cake for Yugi. And just to my luck, they were serving cream puff, I smiled happily at the dessert. I looked over to Ryou who was chatting away with Yugi, the two of them seemed to be making good friends.

We both walked back to the table and took our seats. I sat down next to Ryou and handed him his tray. He smiled happily at me, he thanked me and began to eat.

"Mmm this is delicious." Ryou said

"The food here is the best." Joey said

Ryou nodded his head and began to eat his meal happily, I smiled and began some of my rice. Kaiba stared at Ryou for a few moments then spoke.

"So Ryou, what do your parents do for a living?" he asked

The albino swallowed his food and wiped his face with a cloth napkin.

"Well my father is the CEO of Industrial Illusions." He said

"Pegasus Crawford?" Kaiba asked

"Yes, how did you know?" Ryou asked confusion

"We are partner companies, it took a while at first a few years ago. But we had come to an agreement two years ago." He said

"So…it was your fault then" Ryou said his voice becoming rougher

"Ryou." I said softly

With a blink of an eye, Ryou held a knife at Kaiba, all of us stared at Ryou with shock. Ryou's soft brown eye had turn harden and cold.

"I am going to tear that pretty face of yours apart." Ryou said

I grabbed Ryou's wrist and looked at him, his eyes became soft again. He looked at us confused then saw the knife in his hand. He dropped it and pulled his hand away from me. He looked terrified, tear were threating to spill from his eyes.

"I'm sorry…I…I have to go" he said and took off

"Wait, Ryou." I said

I was about to go after to him but, Joey grabbed the back of my jacket. He looked pissed at me.

"Just what the hell was that all about." He said

"Please I have to catch up with Ryou." I said

"Not until you explain what just happen. Your 'friend' threaten to hurt me then acted like he was surprised by it." Kaiba said

"I will, let me just go and find Ryou first." I said

"No, you are staying right here and explaining everything." He said

I looked to where Ryou had taken off, he was long gone by now. My eyes sadden, I can only hope he hasn't gone too far. Please my princess don't run to far.

===end of part 14===

Cat: yay another update ==; sorry everyone updates are going to by slow for a while

Dark: aibou's back in school

Hikira: and her manger keeps giving her extra hours

Cat: *sighs* at least I'm making extra money

Kaiba: but only minimum wage

Cat: =-=; don't remind me

Kaiba: *smirks*

Cat: *sighs more*

Hikira: hope everyone enjoyed the chapter

Dark R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
